


Mixing Time and Space

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby, Childbirth, Dave is nervous, DaveJade child, Earth C, Flying, Gen, God Tier Powers, His name is mike, Homestuck - Freeform, Hospital, Humans, New Earth, OC, Post SBURB, Trolls, davejade - Freeform, dog ears, fanchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave is nervous as his wife is going through labor.





	Mixing Time and Space

Dave Strider, twenty two year old literal time God and creator of this universe was currently walking back and forth the halls of the Earth C capital hospital, biting his nails as he shaked more than he thought was humanly possible.  
He was more nervous than he had been the entirety of Sburb, he had been through lots of challenges, fought millions of imps, and even died (multiple times), but nothing could scare this usually chill god more than what was happening right now.

He, one the resurrectors of both humans and trolls was currently on his knees, feeling helpless, because of his wife.

Jade, one of the other human (and part dog) gods, was currently going through labor, Dave being the child to the father.

He had a hard time breathing, as he heard his wife scream, which echoed through the hallway, along with screams from other humans going through the same process.  
And most of the staff was surprised to see their almighty time creator in such a stress.  
He felt to helpless.

It had been bad once Jade had told him the news, he was afraid of accidentally breaking the baby before it was even born, or was afraid he would be a terrible father thanks to his own childhood.  
But Jade had been there for him, calming him, telling him his fears wouldn't happen, because he would be a great father, and that they would raise the baby together.  
Jade had made Dave feel calm.

But not now.

He would do anything in the world to take away the pain Jade must be feeling now through labor, he would even die again if necessary. He would sell his soul to the horrorterrors, anything to keep his wife from feeling more pain, and to keep the soon born baby away from any harm the world might have in store for them.

“Fuck”, he mumbled as he heard yet another one of Jade’s screams, which also turned into a little bit of howling in pain at the end, dog genes and all, and that distress causes Dave to slowly lose his touch to the ground, without realizing it.

“Excuse me, sir… creator”, he heard one of the nurses, a tall indigo troll with nubby horns said, catching his attention.

“Yeah, what is it?”, he asked.

“We’ll you’re… you’re flying”.

“Oh fuck”.

He hadn't even realized he had takes off into the air thanks to all that stress, no wonder the troll had looked so weirdly at him. Even though the citizens knew about the gods and their powers, it must still look pretty weird to see a human just casually floating around in a hospital corridor.

He took a deep breath and landed.

“Sorry if I caught you off guard, I’m just so fucking nervous right now, my wife’s in labor”.

“It's okay sir creator, and I hope she’ll have a successful birth”, the troll said before dissapearing, walking into another corridor.

And there was yet another one of Jade’s blood boiling screams, he froze solid since this one was way worse than the others, and he felt his head slightly spin.

Was he getting dizzy?

Probably.

Who the fuck knew childbirth could be so mentally tiring?

Oh my god just imagine the pain Jade was in.

Next second he felt his head hardly pump into the ceiling, and as he looked down he just groaned.

Now he was fucking flying into things as he got nervous.

This horror continued for quite some time, Dave walking back and forth, flying into things and just shaking nervously, wanting it all to be over, or atleast take over the pain Jade was feeling, if only a little.  
She didn't deserve all this pain.

But all that changed once Dave heard Jade let out a last scream, before it was replaced by a lighter sounding scream, a scream of confusion.

Two seconds later the two midwives, a violet trolls with spiky horns and a red haired human opened the door, both smiling at Dave.

“It’s done sir creator, you can come in”.

“JADE!”, he shouted as he ran into the room faster than he ever thought possible, and there she was, his wonderful wife with black hair and silky white dog ears, holding a tiny baby close to her chest. A baby with Jade’s dark complexion but the few strands of hair present were the blond hair seen on Dave, and was that, dog ears, and as the baby opened its eyes, he saw the same emerald green as his wife had. It was like a copy of her if you didn't count the blond hair.

“He has your hair”, Jade said as Dave leaned closer to give her a kiss.

“Yes but he has your eyes, skin, and even your extra set of dog ears, like I didn't know those could be inherited”.

“Me neither, like none of the ecto babies got them , but he looks so cute in them”.

“Yes you’re right there, and I guess it has to do with like real babymaking instead of cloning, but he sure will be the best at hide and seek in school with those extra set of ears, hearing everything”.

“You silly”, Jade said, letting out a laugh as she smiled, before the baby started the the make a few sounds, with Jade fixed by putting him to her chest so he could drink.

“What do you wanna name him?”.

“I don't know, I think you should decide since you were the one pushing him out, and damn that must have been a hard job since he’s so huge. Or well huge for being so tiny. Are you sure I won't break him?”.

“Yes I’m sure, and you’ll be a great father. I don't even remember the pain anymore, I would gladly do it again, he is too precious”, Jade said, before pausing, looking down at their newborn baby, who was currently feeding from his mother

“Yes, he’s the most precious thing I've ever seen, lil baby Harley-Strider”, he said, clearly also under the process of literally falling in love. He would do anything for his son, that's for sure.

“What about Mike?”, she proposed.

“That's actually a really good name”.

“So it's settled?”.

“Yes”.

Dave then sat down beside Jade in her baby, as they both took turn cuddling with their son, everything else disappearing from their minds, and before they knew it, the whole world were reading in their newspaper about the birth of Mike Harley-Strider, son of two creators.

 


End file.
